Lição
by U-Ana
Summary: Neji deveria aprender a não magoar uma garota. Principalmente se for Tenten. Para Hyuuga-Ale.


Por Kami... Eu, que sempre achei Tenten tão casta, tão inocente e até mesmo ingênua, estava numa pior. E posso afirmar, com toda a certeza, que eu jamais imaginei que um dia pudesse ficar numa situação assim. Até hoje.

É inevitável soltar uma risadinha sacana.

E pensar que até dois dias atrás as coisas estavam longe de estar como estão agora...

_Flashback on_

I-na-creditável.

Não era a primeira e não era a segunda vez em que eu e Tenten éramos enviados à direção devido às nossas constantes brigas. Era a _terceira_ vez. Nossa presença na sala de orientação educacional estava ficando cada vez mais constante; provavelmente a orientadora da escola devia estar se escabelando em sua sala.

Eu tentei, realmente tentei não ceder às provocações de Tenten, mas não deu, e graças a isso estávamos tendo que aturar aquele velho néscio que era o diretor.

"... que tivessem maturidade suficiente para pararem com essas briguinhas tolas."

Olhei aborrecido para Tenten, que bocejava insolentemente enquanto o diretor continuava com seu discursinho enfadonho. Será que ele realmente achava que estávamos escutando algo que ele falava?

"... e por isso terei que suspendê-los."

Tenten se engasgou e empalideceu e senti o ar se esvaindo de meus pulmões. Era o que faltava.

"O-o quê?", perguntou ela, incrédula. Não podia culpá-la por ficar surpresa. Não achei que o velho chegaria a esses extremos.

O diretor nos lançou um olhar típico de eu-já-havia-avisado. Droga.

"Senhor diretor, eu não acho que isso seja necessário", falei num tom ameno; alguém tinha que tentar consertar o estrago, afinal, e esse alguém tinha que, claro, ser eu.

Ele apenas continuou nos observando, enquanto tentávamos agir sob pressão.

O maldito estava se _divertindo_.

"Senhor", começou Tenten, agora sentada muito ereta na beirada da cadeira. "Tenho certeza que o senhor não precisa ser tão severo quanto à punição. Eu e Neji prometemos cessar nossas... hm... discussões. Não é?" Tenten me fuzilou com o olhar, instigando-me a confirmar sua declaração.

"Com certeza."

O diretor continuou nos fitando por longos minutos com um brilho divertido nos olhos, perguntando-se se continuava com sua brincadeirinha, mas por fim resolveu considerar nossas evasivas.

"Tudo bem. Vou aceitar por ambos terem um bom histórico de notas, mas peço que se juntem à nossa orientadora novamente para que possam discutir suas opções."

Senti o alívio me inundando lentamente. Fitei Tenten de esguelha e percebi seu leve rubor característico voltando ao seu rosto lentamente. Encantador.

"Sim, senhor. Obrigado.", falei levantando-me rapidamente e dirigindo-me à porta da sala antes que o velho resolvesse mudar de idéia. Tenten fez o mesmo.

Já fora da sala, escutei-a soltar um suspiro de alívio enquanto se apoiava de costas na parede do corredor.

"Espero que esteja satisfeita", comecei parando em sua frente, cruzando meus braços em frente ao peito. Não pude evitar provocá-la novamente; era incrível como ficava adorável quando estava irritada.

Deu certo.

"Oh, claro. A culpa é somente minha. Sinto muito ter metido você em problemas, Neji" disse sarcasticamente, transformando seus olhos em fendas. Sorri internamente. Ela caíra muito fácil.

"Bom. Que bom que admite. Da próxima vez, procure ser mais discreta, sim? Se é que isso é possível".

Fiquei apreciando o efeito que minhas palavras causaram nela, segurando-me para não rir. Pude vê-la cerrando os punhos, segurando-se para não entrar em mais encrencas por minha causa, contendo-se somente a me lançar um olhar assassino.

"Sabe, Neji", começou, com a voz estranhamente calma. "Para quem é considerado o gênio gostoso e caladão da escola, você consegue ser incrivelmente irritante."

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu era considerado um gênio gostoso e caladão?

"Ah, e sugiro que me deixe em paz. Cansei de suas provocações", finalizou, começando a andar em direção à sala da coordenadora.

Que hostil.

"E se eu não deixar?" , falei, começando a seguí-la.

Tenten parou abruptamente e se virou lentamente para mim, que havia parado alguns passos atrás dela. Pude ver um brilho estranho em seus orbes chocolate. Raiva, talvez?

"Tente, Neji, e eu não respondo por meus atos".

Dessa vez não pude segurar o riso, o que a deixou ainda mais furiosa. E linda. O que ela poderia fazer? Me bater? Correr e reclamar com sua mãe? Tenten era apenas um gatinho disfarçado de leão. Era inofensiva.

Não pude deixar de provocá-la ainda mais.

"Por Kami, Tenten. Não me faça rir ainda mais. O que você poderia fazer contra mim?

É apenas uma garotinha sedenta por atenção e que arma escândalos para conseguir".

No mesmo momento em que proferi as palavras, gostaria de não ter feito. Elas pareceram ter insultado Tenten.

Ela fitou-me profundamente por alguns instantes, parecendo refletir sobre algo, enquanto tentava disfarçar a mágoa estampada em seus olhos.

"Paga pra ver?" falou, com voz baixa e o semblante sério.

"Pago."

"Então não diga que não o avisei."

E saiu, não se importando com meu sorriso de canto causado pela descrença de que ela pudesse me causar algum dano.

Nas duas manhãs seguintes, Tenten não me dirigiu a palavra. Devo admitir que estranhei devido ao fato de estarmos sempre nos desafiando mutuamente, e fiquei me perguntando o que raios ela estava esperando ao fazer isso. Mas na noite do segundo dia que ela me ignorava, obtive uma resposta.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver Tenten adentrando meu quarto sorrateiramente no meio da noite e, nesse momento, havia percebido que eu estava completamente ferrado.

_Flashback off_

"O... o que você está fazendo aqui?" falei aos sussurros. Todos em casa estão dormindo, e eu não gosto nem de pensar o que meu tio faria se pegasse uma garota aqui no meu quarto.

Eu estou, obviamente, deitado e estava dormindo tranquilamente antes de ser interrompido pelo rangido irritante que a porta faz. Fiquei observando-a, o máximo que pude com a luz escassa que passava pela grande janela, se dirigir lentamente em direção à minha cama e se sentando na borda inferior da mesma.

"Como conseguiu entrar aqui?" perguntei, escorando-me confortavelmente na cabeceira.

Ela olhou-me silenciosamente por um minuto e permaneceu com a expressão grave.

"Peguei uma cópia da chave com Hinata, mas ela não sabe o porquê disso", falou, direcionando o olhar para os próprios pés que, estranhamente, estavam descalços.

"E por que tudo isso?" perguntei, ainda aos sussurros. Tenten parecia bastante constrangida e desconfortável e me perguntei o porquê disso.

Ela me fitou novamente por longos minutos e depois ficou daquele jeito magnífico que ficava quando corava, enquanto eu apenas ficava esperando alguma reação. E ela reagiu.

Tenten subiu abruptamente na cama e engatinhou até me alcançar, posicionado as pernas de modo que ficassem uma de cada lado de meu corpo. O que _raios_ ela pensava que estava fazendo?

"Tenten, o que v..."

"Shh. Apenas fique quieto", falou ela, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais de mim.

"Não faça 'shh' pra mim!" falei irritado. Não que eu não estivesse gostando da aproximação da garota. Eu estava sim. E como. Mas simplesmente detestava que me mandassem ficar calado.

"Então", começou ela, "eu faço você se calar".

Dizendo isso, ela me beijou. A princípio não tive reação, mas senti que passava sensualmente a pontinha da língua em meus lábios, e isso foi o bastante para que eu cedesse facilmente.

Wow.

Tenten sabia o que estava fazendo.

Coloquei as mãos em sua cintura fina, enquanto ela arranhava minha nuca sinuosamene. Tenten separou nossos lábios, com as mãos agora enterradas em meus cabelos, e começou a dar leves beijos em meu rosto, na bochecha, no pequeno espaço entre meus lábios e minha bochecha, seguindo por meu maxilar e mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha de forma extremamente provocante.

Voltei a beijá-la nos lábios, agora de forma mais intensa. Era incrível o sabor.

Não resisti e passei minhas mãos por baixo de sua fina camiseta, acariciando toda a extensão da pele macia e quente de suas costas, que ficara arrepiada com meu toque ousado.

Aquilo estava me deixando louco. Excitado.

Tenten descolou novamente nossos lábios e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço, me deixando ainda mais necessitado de seus toques. Estava ficando muito, mas _muito_ quente.

Suas mãos atrevidas e cálidas estavam agora apalpando meu tronco de uma maneira totalmente sexy à procura da bainha de minha camiseta e, ao encontrá-la, afagou e arranhou cada parte de minha pele para em seguida arrancar minha camiseta.

Esse ato de quase selvageria feito pela garota me excitou _ainda_ mais, tornando minha ereção impossível de ser oculta. Como diabos Tenten conseguia ser tão... tão... voluptuosa? Tão libidinosa?

Direcionei uma de minhas mãos vagarosamente para sua coxa morena e bem torneada, fazendo com que ela soltasse um leve gemido. Deveras instigante.

De uma maneira muito lasciva, Tenten começou a beijar e a dar leves chupões em todo meu tronco e, quando passou a língua por meu umbigo, não pude evitar que um gemido escapasse por meus lábios.

Com toques ainda muito ousados, ela começou a tirar minha calça lentamente deixando-me apenas com uma de minhas boxers pretas, enquanto beijava minhas pernas lentamente de forma muito sutil.

Depois de completar o ato, subiu vagarosamente enquanto ainda distribuía beijos por todo meu corpo e sentou-se sobre minha pelve, novamente com uma perna de cada lado de meu corpo. Soltei um gemido novamente.

"Por Kami, Tenten" sussurrei com a voz rouca. Era inevitável. Sua pele, seu cheiro, seus lábios, suas mãos... tudo fazia com que eu me sentisse extremamente estimulado.

Enquanto ela voltava a beijar meus lábios, me atrevi a direcionar minhas mãos para sua camiseta, tencionando arranca-la como ela arrancara a minha. Mas, para meu total desalento, Tenten não permitiu.

A garota beijou-me levemente nos lábios e lambeu meu maxilar com a pontinha da língua.

"Sua festinha acaba aqui, Neji-kun" ela sussurrou em minha orelha, mordendo novamente meu lóbulo.

Inesperadamente, Tenten se levantou e se retirou de meu quarto, deixando-me _naquele estado_ como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sorri de canto.

Acho que eu aprendera a lição.

x-x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga-Ale; para todo o sempre k3


End file.
